shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Liala
Liala (リアラ, Riara) is the daughter of a prestigious Duke Household and the adoptive older sister of the current Demon Lord, Leohart. For some reason, she underwent an atavism, which made her look more like someone from the God Race. Appearance Liala is a beautiful woman whose appearance is like a girl in her mid-teens and possessing a voluptuous and well-endowed body-figure. She also has a pair of bright blue eyes, a very long wavy light blonde hair, and a blue ribbon which is tied behind her hair. Her attire is rather revealing, consisting of a simple gown-like cloth that extends from a fluffy collar to her ankles, covering most of her front, and similar-styled clothing on her wrists and legs, completed with white panties. The cloth is narrow, baring the sides of her large breasts and leaving her back and most of her legs completely exposed. Its loose nature also leaves her skin prone to more exposure when moving swiftly. During the battle, Liala is often seen using her hidden scythe, which is located in her angelic wings, to slay her enemies. Personality Liala is almost always seen smiling and possesses a more playful, gentle, and childish demeanor. Beneath that playful spirit, she has the potential to get a bit violent and is willing to kill in order to protect the love of her life Leohart. She's also very perceptive and has a strong sense of a woman's intuition. History Liala was born the single daughter of a demon family with the rank of duke who had produced many Demon Lords in the past, although born with the appearance of a normal demon, as she grew her appearance increasingly became more like that of the Gods that the Demons were descended from and who were also their eternal enemies. In order to protect her, she was locked away almost like a prisoner and shortly thereafter met her new adoptive brother Leohart. The two would come to fall in love with each other and before Leohart went to fight in the great demon war he had been talked to by his parents who explain their ambition for Leohart to conceive a child with Liala and continue their family's bloodline. Tragically, after Leohart got back home from the war he discovered that his parents had been killed in an assault by the Demon Council who had learned of Liala and desired to make her their toy. Volume VII When Leohart went to visit his sister after sending a challenge to the Moderate Demon Lord faction he discovered her in the middle of giving her guard dog, a hellhound named Bearu, a bath before she ran off from her. Thus the enraged Liala now desired to neuter the dog, in spite of her being female, but was calmed down by Leohart and the two bathed together before going to sleep together. Volume XI While Leohart is helping in the battle against Shiba in the human world, Liala takes over discussions with the Moderate Faction regarding peace. Abilities & Powers Although most of her abilities are unknown, Liala has proven to possess immense power as Takigawa called her a monster and is one of the most powerful demons among both factions. She was able to immobilize the Demon Council, who held strength that was similar or far greater than Zolgear by unleashing her aura and killing them all with no effort at all. The Demon Council and even Jin Toujou sensed that her pressure was stronger than Chaos, a Demon God and King of the Heroic Spirits possessing immeasurable strength was far above S-Class. She could also detect Jin inside of the council room despite his effort to eliminate his presence. Relationships Leohart: He is her younger adoptive brother, as well as her lover and future father of her child. Trivia *Her name has two variations. Other sources used her romanized names, Riara, while the official sub/dub uses Liala. Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Former Antagonists